


Georgiou

by mekare



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fanart, Female Character In Command, Female Character of Color, Gen, Pastels, Portraits, Traditional Media, Trek Women, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Portrait of the brilliant Captain Philippa Georgiou. Pastels on black cardboard.





	Georgiou




End file.
